Death Within (title Pending)
by FayeleeDarkclaw
Summary: When Death finds the Jedi academy the Jedi must put aside everything they thought they new and work with the least likely ally to stop a dark force from destroying everything they ever knew. (Note: this is the first chapter of the book I'm writing. I'm looking for Beta readers to help with grammer, Spelling and overall feel of the book. Must be caught up on the books. Msg me)


**Chapter One**

Sunset on Corcant is one of the pretty times of the day on the city planet, as the sun sank below the buildings, the light shined off the glass giving it a greenish blue glow. Luke would stand on the highest tower of the Jedi academy whenever he had spare time and watch the sun set over the city. For the time being at least there was a time of peace for the alliance which was really good but Luke had a feeling it wouldn't last for long, it never did, but for now he a moment to breath and morn over the death of his beloved wife Mara.

The Jedi teach not to morn that death just means you return to the force but he found himself missing his beautiful wife more then he missed anyone. Her death left a hole he felt he'd never fill. He had tried to spend his time attending to the academy and the many students attending the school, only taking a small time to watch the sunset. He was so deep in his own thought he didn't even hear his son Ben coming up behind him. He stood beside his father a moment watching the sun a moment before speaking.

_"Mom would have like this.."_ Luke looked over at his son._ "yes I think she would have."_ he gave him a small smile and Ben returned the smile. _"Aunt Leia is looking for you, she called you but you have your com off."_ Luke nodded looking one more time at the sun that was now completely gone behind the buildings before turning walking towards the lift. Leia was here along with Jaina and her husband to talk about accepting some new force strong students to the academy. Normally this wont require talks but the planet known as Carmelle which was located in the outer planet was formerly a Sith planet but the queen had decide that it was time for a change .The planet was made up mostly of force strong people and the Queen decide to give her subject the choose to cont their training as a dark force user or to go to the academy. Three younglings made the choose to attend the academy so far and after months of talks their were finally meeting these students for the first time and talk to them.

He rode down the lift with Ben in silent and walked through the academy main floor, which was packed with people most dressed in Jedi robs but there were a few Luke didn't know and he could only assume that they were the younglings and their family here for a tour of the academy. He smiled seeing his sister and niece waiting for him near the front of the building. He hadn't seen neither of them in a while and it felt good to embrace his sister in a hug, no words had to be spoke between them even through the force some things twins just knew. He looked at his niece smiling at her and she returned the smile. Both was dressed in brown Jedi robes. Leia hair as pulled into a bun with a braid wrapped around it, She stood with the grace of a diplomat as she always did. Jaina's hair was a longer then Luke last remember just down past her shoulder and she wore it back in a simple ponytail a few piece of hair were coming out in a few places. Luke had to laughed to himself as he looked between the two of them. If you looked at the two and didn't know them you would have never guessed that they were mother and daughter they were so different.

_"Hows Han?"_ He asked Leia breaking the silent that had been going on a bit to long. Leia shook her head. _"Why don't you ask him yourself."_ Luke turned to see Han coming up the steps to his wife, he kissed his wife's check lightly before turning to Luke. _"How you kid?"_

Luke had always hated when Han called him kid but it had been going for so long now that he had gotten use to it. He took his brother-in-laws hand shaking it. Han dressed in his normal black pants with the red stripe and white shirt his brown hair neatly comb back and Luke was sure that Leia had something to do with it, she always made sure her family was neat and tidy when it came to these kinds of meetings. The family spoke of a while about what was going on in their life just idle chit chat when suddenly Luke had a overwhelming feeling of darkness surrounded him chocking him. He hadn't felt this since his father was Darth Vader. He had to take several deep breaths and calm himself before he could speak. He opened his mouth to speak but before any words could come out of his mouth a explosion rang through the building shaking the building. Then there was another explosion deeper within the building and the old building groined not use to the stress. People were running towards the exit helping those who were hurt. Luke could see several people buried under the heavy stones and beams of the old building.

A young boy appeared at the front entry way, he was no older then sixteen dressed in black his dark blond hair looked much like Luke's had a the same age. He held something in his hand a device of some kind but Luke couldn't make out what it was till he pushed he pushed the button. People who were trying to escape stoped at the sight of him they stood just inside the temples only feet of freedom. The boy body shook and he had a look of pain on his face. His chest expanded to twice its normal size as if someone filled him with hot air. He had a strange glow about him, down his arms up his neck and across his face a strange red glowing mark came across his bare skin. People who must had been nearby started screaming and running deeper into the temple to escape him. Han grabbed leia around the waist pulling her and Jaina away from the boy. His chest expanded even more as the red mark filled his bare skin. Time seemed to stop but it happened in a moment as his body exploded violently throwing everyone off their feet and making the ceiling crumble where his body had been trapping everyone in the temple.

Luke awake in more pain then he had ever felt before as he struggled to sits up and had to use ever bit of force power he had to control the pain he felt as he looked down at his body. A large rock from above them had fallen trapping the left side of his body from the neck down under it, even using the force he couldn't free himself he was trapped. He coughed looked looking around the dust covered temple that just five minutes before had been full of people going about their lives and now bodies were laying everywhere. The first person he saw was Han sitting against the wall covered in dust and blood. His clothing was ripped and burnt, His face, and skin where ever it was exposed was burnt and blacked, his hair was gone burnt off in fireball that consumed him, His eyes were closed and Luke didn't think he was breathing. He called to him but got no answer the only sounds came from his only voice and the sounds of rocks falling from above them. Luke tried again using the force to move the rock and he managed to get it to move just enough that he was able to slip free of it. His hand was ruined but luckily it was his fake hand easily replaced. His leg was cut up but nothing was broken. He coughed struggling to breath in the thick smoke and dust covered room.

Looking around Luke saw Leia and Jaina laying together near Han. Leia had been impaled by a large piece of metal had went right through her heart killing her instantly. Jaina from what look could see from her that was. All he could see was the chest down her head was smashed by a huge boulder blood splattered the bottom of the rock where her head had been at one time. Luke's eye was burned from the dust in the room, He searched for his son and it took him about ten minutes to find the boy. He was laying in the middle of the floor. He had a huge peices of glasses sticking out each of his arm that were outstretched, each leg, and one in his chest. Blood stained his Jedi uniformed and the corner of his mouth. Luke ran at his son kneeling beside him calling his name. His eyes were closed and he wasn't replying to his calls. Luke slide his sons head into his lap holding his dead son. Blood ran from the wound on Luke's side and pooled under him. He was Losing a lot of blood very fast it wont take long before he bleed out completely.

Black spots formed over his eyes and he was having trouble staying awake now he held his son close. Ben gasped for breath a few time blood coming out of his mouth before he struggled to breath a few more time before his eyes closed and he went very still in his fathers arms. Luke struggled to hold on himself holding his dead son. He was about to pass out from blood lose when he saw a girl coming up to him she seem to almost floating a strange glow around her as she reached down a hand to him before darkness took him as he reached up for her.

(note this is a simple chapter of the book I'm writing I'm currently looking for Beta readers (must be caught up on the books) because gramer and spelling hates me...)


End file.
